


Mind Over (You Don't) Matter

by Harukawa



Category: Kagerou Project
Genre: Drabble Collection, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-16
Updated: 2014-11-01
Packaged: 2018-01-25 09:26:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 21
Words: 7,790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1643741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harukawa/pseuds/Harukawa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Collection of Kagerou Project drabbles for various relationships/characters.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Self-inflicted agony

**Author's Note:**

> Basically just a place to put all my other drabbles that aren't Koko/Shin and so don't fit into my other drabble collection.  
> This one won't update quite as frequently though, ahah.
> 
> All cross-posted from my Tumblr: [harooks](http://harooks.tumblr.com)
> 
> First off: Shincest.

He doesn’t fight when his other self pushes him down, when he starts to climb on top of him, hands wrapping around his neck and slamming his head back against the floor.  He doesn’t resist when his doppelgänger starts ripping off his clothes, until he’s bare and hands are running up the smooth skin of his stomach.  He lets it happen when the other him produces a pair of scissors, cool metal gently gliding over warm flesh.

After all, this was him.  And anything he did to himself, he deserved.

He screams when the scissors are jabbed into his side, searing pain blooming from the wound as his clone twists the weapon, tearing through skin and muscle and leaving him in absolute agony. The blessed relief he feels when the weapon is removed is all too short-lived, the blade being buried deep inside of him again just inches to the side of his last wound. He’s howling in pain and begging for it to stop,  _stop, it hurts it hurts it hurts it **hurts.**_  

"You don’t like that..?" his other self asks, grinning impossibly wide. "Hey… I’ve got an idea." The scissors are removed again and Shintaro is trying to catch his breath, teeth gritting together as he struggles to cope with the pain. "I was just going to  _fuck_ you, but…” Shintaro freezes as he feels the metal pressed up against the inside of his thigh now, trembling and shaking his head and offering a quiet  _no, no please don’t._

The other him doesn’t listen, of course. If there was one thing that he knew, it was that he should never listen to himself, to the deep, dark, despicable thoughts that swirled about his mind. The scissors are shoved inside of him, and he cries out, still begging for it to  _please, please stop, please don’t do this, please just stop._ The next thing he knows, the scissors are being pulled open, stretching him out further and further and digging deeper and deeper into and he’s screaming in pain again.  Then they snap shut, cutting him and hurting him before they’re pulled out, only to be thrust back in again.

The blades cut at his insides, tearing and slicing and ripping and tearing as they’re thrust in and out of him, until the only thing he’s capable of feeling is anguish and his throat is on fire as his screams only grow louder.   _This_ was true agony,  _this_ was suffering and pain. But he never pushed his other self away. He’d scream and cry and beg for it to stop, but he’d never try to escape from himself.

After all, this was him. And anything he did to himself, he deserved.


	2. Broken masks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kuroha and Kano interaction.

The snake frowned, looking over the pitiful huddled form of his victim, the boy tugging his hood down over his head with trembling hands in a futile attempt to hide the tears he was shedding.  "Hmmm?" Kuroha made a thoughtful noise, kicking at Kano and causing him to jerk back.  "What happened to your bravado?  What about all your lies and grandstanding?"  He kicked at him again, viciously this time, laughing when he earned a yelp of pain.

"What about that annoying little smile of yours?"  He crouched down, grabbing at the top of Kano's hood and forcing it off his head.  Kano tried desperately to hide his face, bringing his hands up to cover himself.  Kuroha didn't allow him the luxury, grabbing his wrists in one hand and using his other to tip Kano's head back, forcing the boy to look at him.  "Heh.  How pathetic.  Strip everything away and what are you?  A broken, useless boy who can't even keep himself together.  You're  _nothing._ "

Kano only managed a miserable whine in response squeezing his eyes shut and causing more tears to fall.  He couldn't remember how long he'd been subjected to this, how long the snake had tormented him, how long he'd been stuck here being told over and over again that nothing could ever save him.  "Is that all you can do?" Kuroha asked, shaking his head.  "Cry?  Not a single witty response?  No deceptions?"  A wicked grin slowly worked its way across his face.  "Oh...  That's right."  He let go of Kano's wrists, his hand around the boy's throat an instant later.  "You can't do a single thing when you're in pain, _can you?_ "

His grip around Kano's throat tightened, and his victim desperately struggled to pry his hand off, feebly clutching at Kuroha's fingers.  He finally let go when the boy's face turned blue, watching as Kano fell backwards and gasped for air.  Kuroha didn't give him much time to recover, crawling on top of him and pinning him down before he could offer up any sort of struggle.

"Not much of a 'deceiver' now, are you?" Kuroha asked him, laughing at the pitiful look Kano was giving him.  He leaned down, kissing at the bruises that were slowly flowering along Kano's neck, one of his hands wandering lower on the boy's body, palming the boy's crotch and rubbing circles against it.  "I don't mind, though..." Kuroha continued, murmuring the words in Kano's ear.  "The broken ones are so much  _fun._ "  Kano only continued to whimper and cry, turning to loud cries of pain as Kuroha had his way with him.


	3. Confusing myself

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kuro/Kono: Konoha not understanding Kuroha's advances.

Konoha doesn’t know who this man is. He doesn’t know why he looks almost exactly like him, or why he keeps approaching him, or why he has such a  _hungry_ look in his eyes. “…Why do you look like me?” he finally asks, tilting his head to the side in mild confusion. “…Do you need something..?”

"I  _am_ you.” his lookalike answers, laughing once. “You can call me… Kuroha.” He nods to himself. “The real answer is a bit lengthy, so we’ll keep it at that… But as for what I’m after…” A hand reached towards Konoha’s face, capturing a lock of snow-white hair and twirling it around a finger. “The answer to that is  _you._ ”

"Me..?" The noise of confusion that escapes Konoha’s mouth is cut off when Kuroha leans towards him, claiming his innocent self’s mouth for his own. It’s obvious that Konoha doesn’t know what to do in this sort of situation, as the android simply freezes, trembling slightly as various looks of bewilderment cross his face. Kuroha doesn’t seem to mind, moving to kiss at the other’s neck and down to his shoulder, teeth sinking into flesh until blood wells up and noises of confusion shift to noises of pain.

"Wh-What are you..?" There’s a sharp intake of breath as Kuroha’s hands start sliding up his shirt, exploring the skin of his stomach, his sides, his chest. "Y-You..? Why are you… Ah..!" A cry that’s half-confusion and half-pleasure leaves Konoha’s lips as his darker self’s hands start rubbing slow circles against his nipples, as he pinches the nubs between his fingers, pulling and teasing them. "St-Stop it…" Konoha manages, his expression flashing through confusion, pleasure, fear.

"You’re enjoying it though, aren’t you?" Kuroha asks, grinding his hips up against Konoha’s until the other android lets out a low moan. Yet somehow he’s still confused, still asking what Kuroha is doing and why. "…You’re pretty clueless, aren’t you?" the snake asks, sighing before kissing at the other’s neck once more. "That’s fine… I happen to have a  _lot_ to teach you.”


	4. Punishment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shincest: self-inflicted punishment

It’s the same dream every time, night after night (is it a dream? is this the dream or is this reality? he can’t tell anymore). It’s the same hands that lock around his throat, that choke the life from him as that same voice tears into him, makes sure he knows just how disgusting he really is (your fault it’s your fault it’s  _your fault_ ). It’s him. It’s always him. He’s always been his own worst enemy.

It’s his own dead eyes that glower at him from the darkness, filled with swirling hatred and regret. His own lips that press hungrily up against his, teeth sinking into his bottom lip until he gasps in pain. The tongue that enters his mouth is familiar to him, pinning his own tongue down while it explores. He scratches at his own sides, pinching and pulling and tearing until pained cries leave him over and over again. It hurts, but it’s him. And he can’t stop himself (won’t stop himself, because he deserves it. deserves to be punished, deserves to pay).

He doesn’t resist when he feels the his own erection pressing up against him, only offers another scream when it finally thrusts into him. He doesn’t beg for it to stop as his other self takes him, as hands dig deep into his hips and each thrust grows faster, harder, more  _brutal_  (because some sick, twisted part of him _wants_ this,  _needs_ this punishment).”It’s your fault. It’s your fault. It’s your fault and you don’t even _care_.” His doppelgänger never stops, never lets up, never lets him recover. “Lock yourself up. Ignore all your problems.  _I’ll_ still be here. I’ll  _always_ be here. To remind you, to  _punish_ you.”

It isn’t any better when he finally wakes up, hands immediately reaching up to grab fistfuls of his hair as broken sobs escape him. There’s never anything there (was it real? was any of it real? which is the dream and which is reality?). No marks, no scratches, no pain. Nothing but regrets and self-hatred. Nothing but a dull ache in the black hole that he calls a heart.

And somehow, that’s even worse.


	5. Your true self

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kuroha and Haruka interaction based around [this](http://harooks.tumblr.com/post/84702043697/so-im-interested-to-know-do-you-have-any-theories) theory.

"...You know it's true, right?" He flinches when he hears it, hands reaching up to press his palms against his ears, desperately attempting to drown out that voice. That cruel, condescending voice that spoke of his darkest thoughts, his deepest secrets. "You're such a hateful little thing... So full of  _spite,_ of  _resentment._ You  _hate_ them all, don't you?" It didn't matter. It didn't matter how hard he tried to block it out or how vehemently he tried to deny those words. He could still hear everything. He still knew it was true.

"Did any of them ever mean a thing to you, I wonder?" It didn't stop. The voice didn't stop, it never stopped. "Did you ever really care?" His hands finally leave his ears, reaching further up to bury themselves in his hair, grabbing fistfuls and tightening his grip until it hurt. "No... Of course you didn't. After all, none of them ever truly understood you, did they?" His eyes squeeze shut as he attempts to will himself out of existence, as he hopes against hope that this will stop, that this nightmare has an end. "Poor, _pathetic_ little Haruka."

"...Shut up." he manages, his own voice little more than a trembling whisper. "...Shut up. Stop it... Why are you doing this? Why are you..?"

"Why?" The voice repeats, and it  _laughs._ It's the most bone-chilling sound he's ever heard, condescending and malevolent and _chaotic_. He isn't able to suppress the shiver that runs down his spine, that nagging feeling at the back of his mind that tells him this laugh is  _familiar._

" _They_ never truly understood how you feel.  _They_ never had the constant shadow of death hanging over them.  _They_ never had to fear that each breath they took could easily be their last. _They_ weren't stuck with such an inferior body." There's a pause, a dark laugh resounding. "They weren't like you. You resented that. You hated them. Hated them for being strong, healthy. For being better than you. For being able to live their lives as normal human beings. For not understand the tragic, broken mess that you were underneath those fake smiles and disgusting lies."

"You hated them. _Despised_ them. You let that resentment swirl around inside you, let it fester and rot until it blackened your heart and tainted the edges of your soul. You held onto it, letting it thrive and expand, until eventually... You created a  _monster_." He can hear footsteps now, slowly approaching. He shakes his head, fingernails digging so deep into his scalp that he draws blood. He's scared. He's so scared and he wants it to stop. Wants this voice to just disappear and leave him. Wants to just curl up and disappear. "...You ask me why I'm doing this?"

The speaker finally steps out from the shadows, and he can't stop the horrified cry that leaves his lips. The features are twisted, the colours are wrong, the eyes are crazed. But there's no mistaking it. No denying it. 

"It's because I'm  _you._ "


	6. A creeping madness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Konoha & Kuroha interactions.

He knew exactly where he was the instant he became aware (it’s this dream again, i don’t like this dream i want to wake up). There was no other place that felt this ominous, this oppressive, this  _sinister._ No, there was no place he feared more than the deepest, darkest recesses of his own mind.

”Ah… I see you’ve come to visit again.” A voice emanated from the darkness around him, a low,  _dangerous_ voice that he knew all too well (don’t come over here leave me alone i don’t want to listen to you). “Now, now… Those aren’t very nice thoughts, are they? You shouldn’t be so rude to yourself.” The speaker finally made his appearance, but it was no longer a shock to him to see that this man had his face, his exact appearance, that this man was  _him._

"I-I… I don’t want to talk to you." The words that escape him are nowhere near as forceful as he’d hoped for, coming out as a scared, pathetic whimper. He couldn’t help it, nothing terrified him more than himself (i don’t want to listen to you. i don’t want you to tell me these things. please stop, please make it stop i don’t want to be here).

"Oh? We’re in  _your_ mind, though… aren’t we?” There’s a smug sense of superiority in that voice, a taunting edge that  _knows_ he’s right. “You already know, don’t you? That you’ll give in one day. That you’ll finally succumb. That your hands will be stained a beautiful shade of red as all your “friends” die by  _your_ hands. …That you’ll  _enjoy_ it.”

"N-No…" He weakly clutches at his head, desperately denying everything (i don’t want that i don’t want that i don’t want that i don’t want to hurt anyone please just stop). "I… I don’t… I…" But he knew. He knew he wouldn’t be here if what his other self said was untrue. He knew that this was a part of him, that no matter what he did, it would eventually win over. That it would consume him.

"Your hands around their necks, snapping through bones as easily as breaking a twig. Your finger on the trigger, blood splattering against the ground as the shot rings out. Your hand shoving them out onto the street, the world turning red as their terrified faces turn to you with such a delicious look of  _betrayal._ " (stop it stop it stop it stop it stop it  **stop it stop it stop it** ) “And you’ll only laugh. Laugh at their miserable existences, at their foolish trust in you.” An unnerving grin grows across his other self’s face. “You’ll  _love_ it.”

He finally snaps awake, panting heavily and sitting up in bed, covered in a cold sweat. The first thing he does is rush to a mirror, desperately staring at himself. His hair is still white, his eyes still red. There’s no hint of anything out of the ordinary, nothing save for the obvious fear written across his face. He’s safe for now, and he breathes a sigh of relief.

But he knows, as he stares down at his hands, as he thinks back to his other self’s words, imagines himself doing all those terrible things. He knows that one day when he wakes up, he won’t be himself any longer. He knows he’s turning into a monster.


	7. This isn't me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Based off Ep. 7 of the anime: What if Haruka remembered what had happened when he first woke up as Konoha?

He slowly opens his eyes, blinking blearily and trying to piece together where he is before it hits him, before he  **remembers.** Memories of what was done to him flood through him, his emotions running haywire as fear, desperation,  _terror_ replay in his mind. He’d been helpless, unable to move as his body was slowly stolen from him, forced to watch as he was changed into someone he wasn’t.

He stares down at his hands (these aren’t my hands,  _these aren’t my hands_ ), eyes widening as he realises that it had actually happened, that it hadn’t just been some horrible nightmare. He slowly regards the rest of his body (this isn’t mine,  _this isn’t mine, **this isn’t** **mine**_ ), and his eyes only grow wider at every new aspect he takes in. Hands that aren’t his own reach up to grab fistfuls of someone else’s hair, a choked sob leaving his throat as he desperately tries to deny what’s happened to him.

But denying it won’t change anything, and he knows that. He knows there isn’t anything he can do about this, that he might never be himself again. A scream escapes him, panicked and angry and terrified (this isn’t my voice, this isn’t my body, none of it’s mine, none of it’s me,  _make it stop, **turn me**_ _ **back**_ ).

It doesn’t matter. It doesn’t matter how many times he screams, how many times he cries, how many times he repeats to himself over and over again that this is just a dream, that he’ll wake up and be normal. That’s all he’d ever wanted. To be normal.

He didn’t want  ** _this._** _  
_


	8. You didn't mean it

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kuro/Kono/Haru: Kuroha accidentally hurting the other two.

He hadn’t meant it. Hadn’t meant to shove Konoha that hard, hadn’t meant to yell at him over and over again. **(** _You’re always in my way! Just fuck off already, I don’t need you!_ **)** He could still picture the hurt look on Konoha’s face at those words, the look of confusion and pain that crossed his face when he’d finally snapped, when he’d finally just shoved Konoha out of the way and sent him slamming into the wall behind him.

And Haruka… He hadn’t meant to hurt him, either. He couldn’t help it, he’d just been so angry, and Haruka had tried to stop him and he’d just… **(** _And you, too! Don’t touch me! Don’t even look at me, you both disgust me!_ **)** His hand still throbbed fully from the blow he’d delivered Haruka, and he winced as he remembered the sight of blood on the other boy’s face.

He hadn’t stuck around after that, had bolted back to his bedroom and slammed the door shut behind him, his breaths coming in ragged gasps as he slowly realised what he’d just done. He didn’t make it to his bed, leaning heavily against the wall and sliding down to the floor, hands curled around fistfuls of his hair as he tried to push violent thoughts from his mind.

He’d hurt Haruka and Konoha, he’d hurt both of them even though he’d promised himself time and time again that he would never even dream of harming a single hair on their heads. He’d hurt them and he’d said awful things to them and he wasn’t sure what to do now, wasn’t sure if it was safe for him to stay with them.

He doesn’t get the chance to dwell on it for long, because his bedroom door is already creaking open, and he doesn’t need to look up to see who it is. **(** _Don’t come over here. Please don’t come over here. I hurt you, I don’t deserve to be near either of you._ **)** Neither of the others say a word, both of them crouching on either side of him and wrapping their arms around him.

"…Don’t." he whispers, voice breaking as he fights back the tears threatening to spill. "I… I hurt both of you, so… So why..?"

"You were upset." Haruka mumbles. Konoha makes a quiet noise of agreement, kissing gently at his neck. "It was just bad timing. You didn’t mean it." He doesn’t have a chance to respond before Haruka kisses him, gentle and sweet and loving. "And you won’t let it happen again… Right?"

"…No." He manages, kissing Haruka back with a fierce desperation. "Never again. I love you. I love both of you."

"We love you, too." Konoha assures him, taking Haruka’s place to kiss Kuroha next.


	9. I want to see you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kuro/Kono

"...Konoha. You're here again." He blinks, slowly turning to regard the speaker. The speaker that looks almost exactly like him; that, for a time, shared a body with him. The speaker who had killed each and every one of his friends in horrifying ways, and had  _finally_ been punished for his crimes.

"Kuroha..!" It wasn't a proper name, not really (because the snake didn't  _have_ a proper name, had never been given one), but it worked. A smile slowly spreads across his face as he approaches Kuroha, pulling the other into an embrace that is reluctantly returned. "I missed you."

"...You were  _just_ here." Kuroha mumbles, burying his face into Konoha's shoulder. "...You keep coming back. Over and over again." Kuroha's grip tightens, enough to be painful. " _Why?_ "

He's not sure what the exact answer is, what he should say. The first time he'd ended up here he didn't even know what was going on, where he was (and to this day he still doesn't know what this place is. a dream? an alternate reality? he's never quite sure. all he knows is that he can come here when he's dreaming, if he wants to). "...I want to see you."

"...Is that so." Kuroha lifts his head, breaking his embrace and moving his hands up to hold either side of Konoha's face. "...Why?" His face is pulled towards Kuroha's, a noise of confusion leaving him as a pair of lips press against his own (and they're cold, kuroha's lips are so  _cold_ ). "Every day. You come to see me every day, don't you?" Another kiss, this one harsher, Kuroha's teeth nipping at his lower lip just hard enough to be painful. "Every day I tell you to leave." This time blood is drawn, and he whimpers in displeasure as Kuroha licks at his injury. "...And every day you just keep coming back." One more kiss (and this one is gentle, almost caring when compared to the others) before Kuroha finally pulls back, before the snake stares at him with an unreadable expression on his face. "...You really shouldn't keep coming here."

"I... I want..." His voice trails off as he's distracted by Kuroha's hands. Kuroha's hands that are slipping up under his shirt now (and they're cold, too. everything about kuroha is cold), that are tracing patterns on his bare skin.

"You want... what?" Kuroha prompts, hands slowly creeping lower and lower on Konoha's body until the finally settle at the waistline of his pants.

"...I want... to see you..."

"Mmm." Cold hands slip into his pants, and he shudders in response as he feels those icy fingers glide across his cock, as that hand wraps around him and gives him quick, jerking strokes (and even if his hands are freezing, it still feels _good,_ still gets a rise out of him). "...Every day, huh?" Kuroha readjusts now, kneeling down in front of him. "...I really should thank you for that."

"K-Kuro-- Y-You don't... Don't have to--"

"Shut up." Kuroha warns him. "Before I change my mind." Any protest he'd been about to voice dies the instant Kuroha's mouth is around his cock (and despite how cold his lips always are, his mouth... his  _mouth_ is warm; impossibly, beautifully, incredibly  _warm_ ).

"K-Kuro..." He involuntarily thrusts into Kuroha's mouth as the other sucks him, mumbling repeated and hushed apologies before doing it a second time, a third. Kuroha doesn't seem to mind in the slightest, even  _encourages_ it, and he isn't about to turn that offer down. He continues to thrust into Kuroha's throat, fingers reaching down to tangle in the other's hair, apologies following with each new thrust until he no longer has the breath to speak, until the only sounds leaving him are barely-suppressed moans and utterances of the snake's name (and it feels so,  _so_ good, kuroha  _always_ makes him feel so good).

"K-Kuro... Kuro..ha... Kuro..!" He tenses, attempting to push Kuroha away as he feels himself reaching his limit. Kuroha isn't having any of it, firmly holding him in place as he finally finishes, as he calls Kuroha's name out one last time, fingers gripping onto the snake's hair so tightly his own knuckles are in pain.

Kuroha finally pulls away from him, licking at his lips as white trickles out from between them. There's a silence between them, his own laboured breathing the only sound for a long while as Kuroha picks himself back up, as he's pulled to Kuroha's chest once more. "...You'll come see me again. Right?"

"...I will." he mumbles. "I promise."


	10. Delicious

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kuroha cooking for Konoha

"Oh, come on Konoha." Kuroha urges, frowning slightly. "I took the time to cook for you, the least you can do is  _try_ it.” He pushes the loaded plate on the table closer to his counterpart, silently encouraging him.

Konoha blinks slowly, staring down at the food in front of him. It looks good and smells fantastic, he can’t deny that. A generously-sized steak sits as the centrepiece of the meal, gravy poured over top it. There’s a side of rice to go along with it, little bits of meat (chicken, maybe?) and herbs mixed throughout. He reluctantly reaches for the fork lying on the plate, glancing up at Kuroha once more. “…It’s not like you to cook for me though. It’s… strange.”

Kuroha shrugs in response. “…I can be nice when I want to be, you know.” Konoha doesn’t respond to that remark, slowly cutting off a sizeable chunk of the steak and even more slowly bringing it up to his mouth. He finally pops the meat into his mouth, blinking slowly as he takes the flavour in. It tastes… incredible,  _exotic_ , even. He isn’t sure what flavouring Kuroha used on this, but it makes the meal taste phenomenal. 

"…It’s really good." he mumbles, already moving to cut off a second piece. Kuroha grins in response (and something about that grin is unsettling, dangerous), watching quietly as Konoha begins to wolf down his meal. He makes a brief comment about the rice (because it tastes just as good, just as amazing), not stopping until he’s cleaned his entire plate. "…Thanks, Kuro." he mumbles, offering the other one of his usual smiles. "Sorry I doubted you."

"Don’t worry about it." Kuroha answers, picking up the plate.

Konoha blinks, seeming to have just remembered something. “Oh… Didn’t you say we’d be having Shintaro over for dinner tonight?”

"…No." Kuroha answers, that unsettling grin back on his face once more. "You misheard me. I said we’d be  _having_ Shintaro _for_ dinner.” He laughs at the look on Konoha’s face, grin growing impossibly wide. “Oh, don’t worry. There’s still enough left for dessert.”


	11. I'm here for you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kuro/Kono: Tokyo Ghoul AU

"You need to eat, Konoha." Kuroha mumbles, one hand reaching up to gently run fingers through Konoha’s hair. "It’s fine." he mumbles, offering repeated reassurances. "Just a few bites won’t kill me. I’ll heal."

"…I don’t… Want to…" Konoha mumbles in response, voice wavering as tears slowly trickle down his face. "Don’t… Don’t make me…"

"You need to. You have to eat." He repeats, more urgently this time. "You starve yourself because you refuse to kill humans. You don’t _have_ to kill me, though. Just a couple bites, that’s all it’ll take.”

"I-I… I don’t…"

He sighs in exasperation as Konoha protests again. “…Sorry, Konoha.” His kagune manifests itself, and he buries the tip of one claw into his own shoulder. He clenches his teeth as blood spurts out of him, the hand he still has in Konoha’s hair forcing the other ghoul’s head down and into the open wound. “Eat.” he orders, holding Konoha in place.

There’s a noise of protest at first, though it’s short-lived. It isn’t long before he can feel Konoha’s teeth tearing into his flesh, before he can feel pieces of himself being ripped out and consumed. “…Good boy.” he murmurs, petting at Konoha’s hair once more.

"…Sorry." Konoha mumbles after he’s had his fill, tears now openly flowing from his eyes. "I’m sorry. I’m sorry."

"…It’s fine, Kono. I’ll heal." He presses a quick kiss to Konoha’s lips (lips that are still covered in his own blood), pulling back to look at the other. "When you’re hungry, come to me. You won’t have to kill anyone. I’ll take care of you."

The only response he receives is more crying from Konoha, the other ghoul clinging desperately to him as he offers up apology after apology.


	12. I'm here for you: Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kuro/Kono: Tokyo Ghoul AU

"I’m sorry, Kuro…" Konoha mumbles, voice wavering as he fights back tears. "If I’d gotten here sooner, you wouldn’t have…" 

"…Don’t worry about it." he mutters in response, still clutching onto what little is left of his now-missing arm. "Fucking investigators didn’t bother to finish me off. Their mistake. I just… need to eat… I’ll be fine…" He reassures Konoha despite himself, despite knowing that there’s absolutely no way he’d be able to hunt something down like this, despite knowing he’d never make it to a food source in time.

"Kuro…" Konoha kneels next to him, already starting to tug his shirt off over his head. "…You… You can… eat me." It’s obvious Konoha is scared, from the hesitance in his voice to the clearly visible fear in his eyes, but he offers himself up regardless. "You… Always help me out when I need it, so… You can…"

"…Konoha, don’t." He shakes his head, turning the offer down even though he wants to take him up on that, even though he  _needs_ to. “You don’t have to… do that… I’ll…”

"Please, Kuro." Konoha urges. "You’re hurt. You have to…"

It takes several more moments of Konoha encouraging him before he finally agrees, before he finally sinks his teeth into Konoha’s shoulder and tears out a chunk of flesh. He feels better almost immediately, and it’s hard for him to stop once he’s started, only remembering to restrain himself when he hears Konoha’s whimpers of pain. “…Sorry, Konoha. I know it hurts. I’m sorry" he mumbles, pulling back. He moves his uninjured hand up to cup Konoha’s face, wiping away the tears that are now freely falling. "Hey… Don’t cry. It’ll be okay. I’ll heal now, thanks to you." He leans in, lips brushing up against Konoha’s. "…Thank you, Kono."


	13. Cold and tired

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Haru/Kono: Morning cuddles

Haruka is woken up the instant his alarm goes off, grumbling to himself as he fumbles around for the off switch. It takes him several tries to actually cut the noisy contraption off, and his irritation only grows as a result. He doesn’t even  _want_ to be awake right now (who does at this hour?), but he’d already promised to help Takane and Ayano move into their new apartment today, and that meant making some sacrifices.

He lets out a yawn, slowly sitting up and even more slowly swinging his legs around to get out of bed. Or, he  _would_ be getting out of bed, if it weren’t for a certain bedmate that had chosen that exact moment to latch onto his middle. “…Konoha, it’s too early for this.” he mumbles, trying (and failing) to push the other off of him. “I’ll go get breakfast ready, just go back to bed for a few minutes.”

"…No." Konoha argues, tugging on him until he topples back into bed. "I’m tired. You have to stay here." He doesn’t get much of an argument out before Konoha pulls him closer, sleepily nuzzling up against him.

"I  _told_ you to just go back to sleep.” he finally argues, weakly attempting to struggle out of Konoha’s grasp. “Let  _go,_ Kono.” _  
_

"I’m cold." Konoha argues back, his grip tightening (and that’s the exact moment that Haruka knows he isn’t getting away). "You’re warm. Don’t wanna sleep without you."

He finally lets out a resigned sigh, ceasing his attempts to fight back. He wraps his arms around Konoha, one hand reaching up to gently run fingers through the other’s hair. “…Fine. But just ten more minutes, okay?”

"…Okay." Konoha mumbles in response, already starting to fall back asleep. "…Love you, Haruka."

"…Love you too, Konoha."


	14. You'll listen, right?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kuro/Kono: Konoha seeking forgiveness

It happens by coincidence, finding the snake. Konoha had run out of the house shortly after Kuroha had stormed off, intending to find the other and apologise to the best of his ability (though he still wasn’t even sure what he’d done wrong). He’d run out too late, though, as he couldn’t find a single trace of Kuroha now. There wasn’t a single creature outside aside from one lone, black snake quietly slithering along.

Not knowing what else to do, he gently scoops the snake up, sitting down and carefully holding it to his chest. “…You’ll listen to me, right?” Konoha mumbles, staring down at the creature. The snake makes a weak attempt to escape, but makes no move to bite him, and that’s all the incentive he needs to start talking.

"…I made Kuroha angry again." he begins, one hand now gently petting the snake. "…I ate all the food in the fridge. I do that all the time, though… He got _really_ angry this time… I was gonna tell him sorry, but… He’s not here, it’s just you, Mr. Snake.” He lets out a resigned sigh, holding the snake closer. “…What if he hates me now..? What if he doesn’t come back..? I love Kuro, he can’t just…”

"You aren’t very bright, are you?" the snake asks him. Only it isn’t a snake anymore, it’s Kuroha, and he’s rolling his eyes. "I’m right here, you’ve been crying to me the whole time." He sighs, pulling Konoha to his chest. "I’m not mad, just… irritated. You’ve gotta stop doing that."

"…Sorry, Kuroha." He mumbles, clinging onto the other. "…You aren’t mad?"

"I already said I wasn’t; pay attention." Kuroha stands a moment later, pulling Konoha up with him. "You’re helping me do the shopping this time, though. _And_ you’re going to be paying me back however much we spend.”

"…I don’t have a job, though, Kuro…"

"…There are other forms of payment, Kono." He makes a vague noise of confusion, but doesn’t dwell on it, simply hurrying along after Kuroha as the other heads off.


	15. Let's try something else

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kuro/Kono/Haru: Kuroha is scared of heights

"Kuro! Kuro!" Konoha yells, tugging on his arm. "Let’s ride that!" He points towards the huge roller coaster in the centre of the park, already pulling Kuroha towards it. "It looks exciting!"

Kuroha nervously glances at the ride, eyes darting back and forth between the ominous-looking coaster and Konoha’s beaming face. “Uh… Let’s save that one for later, Kono.” he mumbles, attempting to pull Konoha away. He fumbles for a proper excuse when Konoha gives him a disappointed look. “Uh… We should save the best rides for last, right?” He breathes a sigh of relief when Konoha reluctantly agrees, attempting to steer the other towards a tamer ride.

"How about the Ferris wheel, then?" Haruka suggests, gesturing at the ride in question. "That’s a good one to start out on, right?"

Kuroha immediately shakes his head, stuttering out yet another excuse. “H-How about something… Like uh…” He points to the nearby teacups ride. “That. That’s what we should ride.”

Haruka gives him a suspicious glance, but Konoha has already taken the bait, pulling them both towards the ride. “…I’m picking the next ride, no arguments.” Haruka states, very pointedly staring at Kuroha. The other simply nods in agreement, desperately trying not to show just how nervous he is.


	16. Cravings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Technically Kuro/Kono, I suppose. This is based off a message I received on Tumblr asking what would happen if Konoha starting craving specific food in the middle of the night and bugged Kuroha about it until he finally did something about it.
> 
> Set in some generic AU where Shintaro and Seto work at Taco Bell.

"Is it time to leave yet?" Shintaro complains, staring at the clock yet again. "We already closed the dining area, and no one’s come through the drive-thru in nearly an hour; it won’t hurt to close up early, right?"

"If you want to risk your job, be my guest." Seto answers, sighing. "Another half hour isn’t going to kill you, Shintaro. Besides, with your luck someone would pull up the instant you decided to leave." Shintaro only mutters in response, his gaze returning to the clock while Seto busies himself with cleaning.

Both of them jump several moments later when the front door  _slams_ open, a  _furious-_ looking young man storming inside and angrily striding up to the service counter (and the door was locked, had he forced it open?). “U-Uh, sir..?” Shintaro finds it hard to speak all of a sudden, unable to meet the customer’s piercing gaze. “Th-The uh… The dining room is closed already, you’ll… have to… use the drive-thru…” If looks could kill, the one he was receiving right now would have sent him straight to the afterlife (and is he even human? his eyes almost look like a reptile’s). “U-Uh… I mean, uh… C-Can I take your order..?”

"Twenty tacos." the customer growls, slamming more than enough money onto the counter. "And make it  _quick._ ”

"…Did you want anything speci—" Seto tries to speak up, halted by another glare.

"I don’t care  _how_ you make them, I just want my boyfriend to  _shut up_ about _wanting tacos_ at  _ **one in the morning**_ **.** ”

"C-Coming right up, sir—!" The two of them have never worked so fast in their entire lives, handing their angry customer two bags and praying that he didn’t come back in with a complaint before they left for the night. They receive a briefly muttered "thanks" in response before he storms off once more, leaving behind his change.

"…I  _told_ you we should have closed early.” Shintaro mutters, breathing a sigh of relief. “…I am _never_ working the late shift again.” Seto can only nod in agreement.


	17. Let me sing you a love song

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kuro/Kono: Konoha serenading Kuroha

Kuroha can _feel_ Konoha staring at him, though he’s trying his best to ignore the weight of that stare. It doesn’t do him much good, because when Konoha wants something from him, he doesn’t stop until he gets it. He lets out a heavy sigh, finally turning to face the other. “…What do you want, Konoha?”

"Um…" Konoha blinks several times, suddenly looking mildly confused (which isn’t at all uncommon for Konoha). "I watched a movie with Shintaro, um… I wanna try something…"

"…Please don’t." he responds, shaking his head. The last time Konoha had tried something from a movie, he’d been subjected to absolutely awful and overused pickup lines (because for some reason Konoha _always_ seems to watch romcoms and _always_ takes them seriously).

"But Kuro…"

He can’t do it. He can’t tell Konoha no. He grits his teeth together, resolving to suffer through whatever weird idea Konoha had in his head this time. “… _Fine_. Do whatever it is you’re gonna do.”

Konoha brightens up immediately at that remark, and he doesn’t waste any time before he opens his mouth to speak again. Or, he _thought_ Konoha was going to speak, but…

_"Because tonight will be the night that I will fall for you, over again…"_

Singing. Konoha is _serenading_ him. “Konoha, no. Stop—”

_"Don’t make me change my mind, or I won’t live to see another day, I swear it’s true…"_

"Konoha, _stop_ or I swear I’m going to—”

_"Because a girl like you is impossible to find, you’re—"_

He finally pulls Konoha towards himself, shutting the other boy up with a kiss. “You don’t have to try to woo me, Konoha.” he mumbles against the other’s lips, giving Konoha another, briefer kiss. “We’re already dating.”

"…But the movies always say…"

"I don’t _care_ what the movies say, Kono. Just shut up and kiss me.”


	18. Warmth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Haru/Kuro: Snake!Kuroha seeking warmth

"Hey, I told you to cut that out..!" Haruka mumbles, grabbing hold of Kuroha and carefully picking him up. This was the third time in the past ten minutes that the snake had tried to crawl up his pants leg, despite Haruka scolding him each and every time he attempted it. "Stop that..! It’s kinda uncomfortable, you know."

Kuroha simply flicks his tongue out in response (and if Haruka didn’t know better, he’d say the snake just rolled its eyes at him). Kuroha wriggles out of his grip a moment later, looking around the room before heading towards a pile of laundry and burrowing into it. “…You can’t hide in there, either.” Haruka mumbles, digging through the clothes until he finally reveals the reptile. “The last time Konoha found you mixed in with his clothes it nearly gave him a heart attack.”

He pulls Kuroha out of the pile, receiving a faint hiss in response as Kuroha tries to wriggle away once more. “Kuroha… Can you just behave for once..?” The only response he receives is the snake crawling up his arm, darting into his sleeve and underneath his shirt. “ _Kuroha..!_ " 

Kuroha resists when Haruka tries to pick him up this time, wrapping himself around the boy’s arm and hissing in protest. He calms down the instant the boy lets go of him, his grip loosening as relaxes his body. The snake turns himself around now, keeping his body inside Haruka’s sleeve while his head peeks out from the opening, his tongue flicking out against Haruka’s hand.

"…Were you just cold, then?" Another tongue flick, which Haruka takes as a ‘yes’. "…Fine, you can stay there for a while, then." Another faint hiss, this one sounding more tired than angry. "…Sorry." Haruka offers. "I didn’t realise that’s all you wanted." He scratches at the back of his head with his free hand. "…Sometimes I think you’d be a lot easier to handle if you could just talk." Another hiss. "…Or maybe not, huh?"


	19. Be careful

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kuro/Kono (sort of): Snake!Kuroha likes sleeping a little too closely to the fireplace

"Don’t sit too close to the fire, Kuro…" Konoha mumbles, gently pushing the slumbering snake away from the heat of the fireplace. The snake lets out an indignant hiss, one eye opening to glare at Konoha. "You’ll get hurt if you’re too close to it. …It’s not fun."

If a snake was capable of grumbling, that’s what Kuroha was doing right now. The reptile gives another irritated hiss before curling back up, watching Konoha with an irritated expression. “…Sorry.” the boy apologises, gently patting the snake on the head. “I can hold you if you want..? I’m not as warm as the fire, though…”

Kuroha turns away from him in response, and it isn’t long before Konoha dejectedly leaves. Kuroha is curled up too close to the fire once more mere moments later, a content hiss leaving him as he drifts back off to sleep. The snake’s slumber doesn’t last long, though, his dreams abruptly interrupted by a searing pain in his tail and the distressed cries of Konoha.

"I told you not to sleep to close to the fire..!" Konoha scolds, already rushing the snake to the kitchen sink to run water over his new burn. "What if you’d caught fire..?" Konoha mumbles, overly concerned. Konoha keeps mumbling to his pet as he treats Kuroha’s burn. "…Be more careful from now on."

Konoha finally sets the snake down, gently patting his head once more. “…Just let me hold you next time.” Kuroha gives him one more irritated hiss before reaching up to flick his tongue out against Konoha’s lips, settling himself in the boy’s lap after the kiss and drifting back off to sleep.


	20. Matching designs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kuro/Kono: High School AU where Kuroha and Konoha draw the little dots on their faces every morning (because seriously, where do those dots come from in AUs?)

"...Konoha, hold _still_." Kuroha mutters, gritting his teeth as he messes up the design on Konoha's face for the third time this morning. "I can't draw properly if you keep moving around like that. Do it again and you're on your own."

"...Sorry." Konoha mumbles, eyes cast downwards. "I didn't mean to." And that's exactly what he'd said the first two times it had happened. "I'll stay still this time, promise. Please don't make me do it myself..."

Kuroha rolls his eyes, gripping Konoha's chin with his free hand to hold him in place this time before _finally_ managing to correctly apply the design. "There. Take a look at yourself."

Konoha hops up, obviously relieved that he can now move freely once more. His attention is immediately drawn to the mirror, a smile lighting up his face moments later. "Kuro, look, we match!"

"That was the _point_ , Kono." Kuroha mumbles in response, grumbling and looking away. He can't quite keep the blush off his face though, especially when Konoha decides to thank him with an over-eager hug.


	21. Matching designs: Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kuro/Kono: Direct continuation of the last chapter

"…Come  _on,_ Konoha.” Kuroha mutters, crossing his arms and giving the other an irritated look. “We’re going to miss our bus if you don’t get a move on. You don’t need  _two_ breakfasts; you’re just going to eat more when we get to school anyways.”

There’s a noise of protest from Konoha, the boy reluctantly leaving his meal before  _finally_ getting his things together. “I’m still hungry…” he mumbles, continuing to whine as he shoves his homework (homework that Kuroha had done for him) into his bag.  Kuroha grabs his arm the instant he picks up his bag, all but dragging him out the door and down the road.

"Let go, Kuro..!" Konoha protests, twisting his arm until he finally pulls free from Kuroha’s grip. He takes a moment to readjust his bag before reaching for Kuroha’s hand with his own, grinning when Kuroha quietly accepts the gesture. "It’s better like this, right..?" Kuroha doesn’t respond, but he doesn’t have to, not when the blush on his face is already giving him away.

"Look who decided to show up on time this morning." Shintaro greets them when they finally arrive at their bustop, and Kuroha hurriedly lets go of Konoha’s hand before shoving his hands inside the pockets of his jacket. A brief glare is thrown Shintaro’s way, though Konoha excitedly waves at the other boy. "Hey… What’s with the dumb circles you guys always have on your faces? Are those tattoos or what?"

"…They’re not dumb." Kuroha mutters, throwing him another glare before pointedly staring at the ground.

"What  _are_ they, though?” Shintaro continues, moving closer to Konoha and getting a little too close as he examines the design. “It’s kinda ridiculous, isn’t it?” He reaches out and runs a thumb over the design, effectively smearing it. “Haha,  _wow,_ you seriously do just draw those on every morning. How lame can you g—?!” He’s shoved away from Konoha moments later, Kuroha suddenly standing in-between the two of them (and if looks could kill, Shintaro would be dead right now).

"I’ll fix it when we get to school, Kono." Kuroha mumbles, doing what he can to calm down a visibly upset Konoha who keeps touching at his face. "I’ll start sealing it so this doesn’t happen again, okay?" He finally receives a nod from Konoha, and wordlessly reaches for the other’s hand once more, supposing he could put up with this at least until the bus gets here.


End file.
